Catorade Moments
Catorade Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *They all do an improv scene together, pretending to be family members (with Eli and Beck). Jade plays the mom, Cat plays the daughter, and Tori plays their dog. *They do the 2 scenes of Alphabet Improv together. *Jade chooses Tori and Cat for her scene, and Tori chooses Cat and Jade for her scene. 'Beck's Big Break' *They were the only girls who were cast as extras from Hollywood Arts. 'Freak the Freak Out (episode)' *Cat and Jade go to Tori for advice, and they bring her frozen yogurt, knowing that she was under a lot of stress taking care of Trina Vega. *Cat and Tori agree to Jade's plan. *Tori says she hates Hayley and Tara after Jade and Cat told her the story *Cat and Jade create a punishment for Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz that benefits Tori: if Hayley and Tara lose to Tori at the karaoke competition at Karaoke Dokie, they have to take care of Trina, so that Tori doesn't have to. *Tori, Cat, and Jade dance to the song "Freak the Freak Out (song)" together. *They dance together again at the end of Tori's performance. *Cat, Jade, and Tori go together to Karaoke Dokie at the end to watch Sikowitz's performance. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Cat asked Tori to help Jade put the hamburger suit. 'Wok Star' *Cat, Jade, and Tori all work together at Jade's play, Well Wishes, while the rest of the gang are at Wok Star (Chinese Restaurant) stalling Mrs. Lee. *Cat and Tori go to see what's wrong with Jade (in the Janitor's Closet). Season 2 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Tori, Cat, and Jade go to the store with André HarriS to buy a Funky Nut Blast flavored container of Lichter's Ice Cream. *The boy wants to kiss only Tori, Cat, and Jade. *Tori agrees to invite a young boy to the private Ke$ha concert and let him kiss her, Cat, and Jade, in exchange for the "$" in Ke$ha. *They dance together when Kesha sings the chorus. *At the end of the concert, the boy walks up to the three demanding a kiss from each. Jade and Cat follow Tori as she tricks the boy, leading him to the door and locks him out of the house. *When Trina notices him locked out, all three warn her not to unlock the door and let him in. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Jade comments on Tori performing poorly in "Steamboat Suzy", and Cat tells her it's because the doctors drew 3 pints of blood. *After Erwin Sikowitz replaces a tired Tori, Tori wanders over to Cat and Jade. *Tori uses their shoulders to support her weight, and asks them if they got the car out of Robbie Shapiro. *When Tori can no longer support herself and collapses, Jade shifts slightly to the left, but Cat falls with her. 'Prom Wrecker' *Tori, followed by Cat, and finally Jade, watch André make out with Sherry While he was approaching, Tori tells the other two not to mention that they were watching, but Cat gave it away. 'Helen Back Again' *The three of them do a scene together, where Jade and Tori are married and have just had a baby, and Cat plays the child. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Cat and Jade help Tori in her plot to get Sikowitz a date. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Tori, Cat, and Jade (along with Beck) are talking by Jade's locker. *They all perform a song together, dressed in similar outfits. *Cat is Jade's secret Santa and Jade is Tori's. *Jade told Tori to shut up when she's opening her present from Cat. *When Tori said the scissors from Cat's secret Santa present, she said that the scissors were from the movie where a girl comes back from the dead and uses a pair of scissors on her two best friends, Jade then said "Starting with the pretty girl..." meaning that Tori & Cat are most likely her best friends. *In the performance "It's Not Christmas Without You" when they sing the line "candy canes and mistletoe" Cat blows a kiss to Tori and Tori taps Jade's nose and then Jade snaps her teeth at Tori. 'Car, Rain & Fire ' *They all went to San Diego. *Jade agrees to drive Cat and Tori to San Diego. *Tori and Jade take Cat to San Diego so that s could mourn for Mona Patterson. *When they all stop at a gas station, they all try to get the top up so that it could (try to) protect them from the rain next time (which it doesn't). *When Mona turns out to be alive, Cat, Tori, and Jade still stay to meet her. *They all run away when Mona sprays them with a water gun. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *Tori and Jade both seemed to like Cat (and Robbie's) song. *Cat watches Tori and Jade's play. 'April Fools Blank' *They are all in the bathroom together performing the Wizard of Oz scene. Jade as the bad witch, Tori as the good witch, and Cat as Dorothy. 'Tori Goes Platinum' *They all went to Mason Thornesmith's office together (with André). *Cat and Jade seem jealous that Tori gets to perform at the Platinum Music Awards. 'The Blonde Squad' *They all star in Beck's movie. *They go to Nozu together, all with blonde wigs on. *They all clearly don't mind wearing blonde wigs considering they all went to Nozu with them on. Other Programs 'iParty with Victorious' *They all go to André's party at Kenan Thompson's house together. *They all sing Leave It All To Shine together. *All of them sing the lyrics "you don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action" together happily. Category:Moments Category:Pairings